The cancer core center support seeks to develop shared resources that are central to the overall program objectives of the Institute and that contribute to activities of priority to a variety of disciplines at Roswell Park. Components include: 1) Core shared resource administration: to monitor and report information vital to optimal planning, implementation, and evaluation of core shared resources of a comprehensive cancer center. 2) Biohazard monitoring and control: to assure safety and integrity of research data. 3) Computer Science Methodology section: to develop methodology for collection, editing, processing, and analysis of data. 4) Library management and information: to offer the most cost/beneficial methods and resources to satisfy reference requirements. 5) Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Section: to assist in use and planning sophisticated NMR experiments for a variety of interdisciplinary studies.